leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V5.15
Return * Visual & Gameplay Update * New Items: ** |Release = August 5th, 2015 |Related = 5.15 patch notes |Prev = V5.14 |Next = V5.16 }} New Cosmetics in the Store The follow Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( /Reward for completing Burning Tides: Epilogue) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (Day, Dusk and Night) * (Sunbeam, Smoke and Twilight) * (Silver, Red and Green) League of Legends V5.15 PVP.net ;Ward * You can now select Ward skins from Champion select (not yet active in Team Builder). Game Client ;HUD * Font changes ** Switched to a thicker font. ** Font size increased in many locations. ** Chatbox now has a shadow. * Champion stats ** Stats increased above base are now displayed as yellow, rather than white (i.e. with items, masteries, runes, etc.). ** Stat icons are larger. ** Attack Range and Critical Strike swapped in the stats. ** Upped the brightness of the XP bar. * Ability bar ** Cooldowns now fully blue-out the ability icon, rather than only a middle circle. ** The icon now gets less blue as it gets closer to being available, rather than more blue. ** Out-of-Mana and On-Cooldown indicators now use different blues. ** Re-added casting bars for all non-instant abilities. ** HUD animations (level-up, toggling, off-cooldown) are now gold instead of blue. ** Reduced noisiness of HUD animations. * Game stats & info ** CS, KDA and team KDA are now back at the top-right. ** Size of allied frames above the minimap has been increased. ** Pong and FPS indicators are larger. * Scoreboard ** Spaced out various elements. ** Champion portraits are larger. ** Summoner spell timers are larger. ** Mute button is now always visible. ;Champion Mastery *Tier-4 and Tier-5 animation is now visible to enemies (previously announced tier-5, but it should now be working now). *The in-game mute now suppresses the champion mastery emote (both allies and enemies). Champions ;New Short Bio * * * ;New Long Lore * * * * ; * **Ability power ratio increased to from . **Slow reduced to % from %. **Movement speed buff increased to % from %. * **Base shield reduced to from . **Shield Ability power ratio increased to from . * **Base heal reduced to 20% of damage taken at all ranks from %. **Heal Ability power ratio increased to % per 100 AP)}} from % per 100 AP)}}. ; * General ** New splash art. ** Model upgrade across all skins with a new animations for the new abilities. * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 60 from 59. ** Attack damage growth reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from 3%. ** Base health reduced to 570 from . ** Health growth reduced to 80 from 85. ** Health regen increased to from . ** Health regen growth reduced to from . ** Base mana increased to 300 from . ** Base mana regen increased to 8 from . ** Mana regen growth increased to from ** Base armor increased to 27 from 25. ** Movement speed reduced to 345 from 350. ** Range increased to 150 from 125. * (I) ** Fiora identifies the Vitals of all nearby enemy champions, which consists of a 90 section of the target's hit box. Vitals take second to identify and last for 15 seconds, after which she will immediately begin identifying a new Vital. Basic attacks against Vitals deal bonus true damage, as well as restoring a small amount of health and granting a short burst of speed. * (Q) ** Fiora lunges forward a short distance in the target direction, then lunges again to strike a nearby enemy dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects. The second lunge is auto-targeted and prioritizes exposed . * (W) ** Fiora poises to strike in the target direction and then enters a defensive stance, parrying all damaging and immobilizing effects for the next seconds. After the duration, Fiora stabs her sword forward dealing damage and briefly the first enemy champion she strikes. If Fiora parries at least one immobilizing effect, Riposte will instead. * (E) ** Fiora gains 50% bonus attack speed on her next two attacks. The first attack cannot critically strike but applies a , while the second benefits from 100% critical strike chance. * ® ** Fiora targets an enemy champion, highlighting all four of their for the next few seconds. If Fiora is able to attack all four , or if she destroys at least one before the target dies, Fiora creates a ~600 radius zone that substantially heals Fiora and allies within the area over the next 5 seconds. While within 600 units of her target and while within the healing zone, Fiora gains bonus movement speed. Duelist's Dance will not identify new while Fiora's target has at least one exposed. ; * **Fixed a bug where it wasn't granting assists. ; *General ** New Classic skin featuring Gangplank as he appears after the events of The Burning Tide. ** New voice over, which is applied to all of Gangplank's existing skins. ** His traditional skin (which was visually upgraded in V5.14) is being rebranded as Captain Gangplank and will be available in the store for . No word if the skin will be permanently available or whether it will be a legacy skin. Players also have the opportunity to unlock the skin for free by completing The Burning Tide's Epilogue: complete one matchmade game with Gangplank during the event. You do not need to have completed Acts 1, 2 and 3 to earn this reward. This skin will feature his traditional voice over (the one introduced in V5.14). * ** Barrel hitbox for Parrrley substantially reduced (i.e. how close the projectile has to get to count as having hit the barrel). ** On Dominion, Twisted Treeline and ARAM, you now passively gain 1 per second. ; * ** Cast time increased to 0.25 seconds from 0.125. ** Minimum damage reduced to from . ** Maximum damage reduced to from . * ** On-cast vision radius reduced to 400. ; * ** Initial movement speed reduced to from 60% at all ranks. ** Allies that join the hunt later on will receive the same movement speed boost Sivir has at the time. Previously any who entered the aura at any time would receive the enhanced MS boost for its 2/3/4s regardless of leftover duration. ; * General **New ability icons. * ** Timer reduced to seconds from 2. ** Attack speed changed to % from 40%. ** While in brush, Camouflage will only take seconds to trigger and moving within the brush will not break the stealth. * ** Life span reduced to 5 minutes from 10 minutes. ** Slow now decays over the duration. ** Arm time increased to 1.5 seconds from 1 second. ** Cooldown reduced to 0.25 seconds from 1 second. ** Shrooms now have 6 health and take 2 damage from ranged attacks and 3 damage from melee attacks. ** Shrooms are now thrown rather than placed. *** Cast range increased to from 230. ** Shrooms will now bounce an additional units if they are thrown onto another shroom. Shrooms can only bounce once, even if they land on a further shroom. ; * ** now has a soul. Items ; *Buff duration increased to 8 seconds from 6. *Charge per attack reduced to 4 from 6. *Charge per cast reduced to 8 from 12. * Your conduit now generates half as much charge on their attacks and abilities. * You retain the current stacks if you change conduit, rather than the current stacks reseting. * Fixed a bug where triggering Zeke's empowerment effect wasn't granting assists. Patch Rundown Undocumented Changes * - No longer grants sight over the surrounding area for 4 seconds when detonated. This was unintentional. August 10, 2015 Hotfix ; * Stats ** Health growth increased to 92 from 80. ** Damage growth increased to 3.3 from 2.5. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . References de:V5.15 es:V5.15 pl:V5.15 Category:Patch notes